1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a portable terminal, and more particularly to an application determination method for a portable terminal.
2. Description of the Related Art
Portable terminals such as smart phones and tablet PCs are required to provide more intelligent user interface control as technologies advance. Various sensors and devices have been incorporated into the smart portable terminals to provide increased user-friendly device control features.